


Try

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Talking, mickey and fiona talk, plot fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Fiona talk in the car on the way to visit Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

The ride was silent for awhile. Neither of them saying anything just knowing their destination. 

Mickey drives Fiona not really recalling the last time she did drive so they agreed it was best he did. 

"Mind if we put the radio on?" Fiona asks eventually. 

"Huh?" Mickey questions, lost in his thoughts. "Oh it’s uh broken."

"Oh." Fiona sits back in the seat. She sighs and taps her leg nervously. She clears her throat. "Thanks for uh… you know convincing him to …you know." 

Mickey doesn’t say anything. 

"Lip told me what would happen if he didn’t admit himself. Glad it didn’t have to come to that."

Mickey grunts and rubs his nose. 

Fiona looks at him, biting her lip. She couldn’t get out of her head Mickey asking the worker at the hospital if he could go in with Ian. She couldn’t stop thinking about how desperately the Milkovich boy held on to her brother. She could’ve never predicted it in the past but she could see their love from a mile away now. She looks at Mickey now and sees his worry lines, his eyes solemn and lackluster, the way his hands twitched nervously on the steering wheel. If Mickey was her brother she’d hold him and wouldn’t let go for a long time. Then she remembered Lip telling her about Mandy, how she left. Mickey didn’t even have his sister to give him comfort now. 

Fiona sighs deeply and says gently. “It’s not your fault, you know?”

Mickey looks at her for a brief second full of confusion. He looks back at the road. “What?”

"All this shit. With Ian. It’s not your fault. You know that right?"

Mickey scoffs. 

"Mickey…" Fiona says. Like she’s a mother talking to her child. No one has talked to Mickey like that before. "Mickey this isn’t your fault." Fiona says again clearly. "I need you to know that."

Mickey wipes his eyes with his hand quickly and snivels. “Sure.” He says. “Who’s is it then?”

"Nobody’s"

"Right." He doesn’t believe her. 

They had finally parked a few minutes ago but Fiona doesn’t want to get out yet and Mickey isn’t moving. 

"I failed him." Mickey says. His grip on the steering wheel is strong even though they were no longer moving. 

"No,no."

"Yes I did. I fucked it up. Fucked it all up like I fuck everything up." 

Fiona hesitates but then places a comforting hand on Mickey’s shoulder. He jumps slightly but lets her. 

"You did your best." She says. "You tried your best." 

Mickey shakes his head and bows it over the steering wheel, hiding his face. 

"You did way more than anyone else would." 

Mickey breathes in a shaky breath. 

Her hand moves to the back of his neck. “You did good.”

Mickey looks up at her, his eyes watery. “Yeah?” 

"Yes." She nods. 

Mickey looks away and out the window, wiping his eyes hurriedly again. Fiona takes her hand back. 

"Thanks." He says turning back to her. 

She smiles. “Of course.” She unbuckles her seat belt. “Now lets go see that boyfriend of yours.” 

Mickey grins as he quickly unbuckles his and joins Fiona outside the car.


End file.
